


Something Magnificent

by fitzskimmonsing



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: CryoFitz, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Season 6 Speculation, Spoilers for 5x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzskimmonsing/pseuds/fitzskimmonsing
Summary: She got up, her feet touching the cold ground and her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She switched on the lights on the room and saw his shoes on the floor, right next to hers. Looking at the door, she couldn't see lights coming from outside and everything seemed deserted.Going out of the bunker, she walked through the hallways, searching for him. Everyone else was asleep, the Zephyr flying in complete silence, every corner immensely dark, only with a weak light coming from the stars outside.She found him in a corner and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. He was sitting alone on the dark, gazing at the stars through a wide window.





	Something Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you enjoy!  
> English is not my mother language, so I apologize if I made any mistakes.

She woke up with a start and breathing rapidly. At first she didn't know where she was, but after a second she realized it was her bunk on the Zephyr. They had been on space for a few months looking for Fitz and they had just found him. An immense feeling of happiness flooded through her chest at the memory.

Wait... they had just found him, so why couldn't she feel his warm body pressing against hers and his arms envolving her in a tight, long awaited hug?

She turned around on the bed and he wasn't there. Had they really found him or had it only been another dream? She lost count of how many times she woke up happy and thinking he was right there only to find out he was actually still wandering in space, sleeping peacefully. Another feeling invaded her. Panic.

His side on the bed had crumpled covers, so maybe it hadn't been a dream. She had just woken up and there already were so many feelings fighting for a space inside her heart. Which one was it now? Perhaps hope once again.

She got up, her feet touching the cold ground and her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She switched on the lights of the room and saw his shoes on the floor, right next to hers. Looking at the door, she couldn't see lights coming from outside and everything seemed deserted.

Going out of the bunker, she walked through the hallways, searching for him. Everyone else was asleep, the Zephyr flying in complete silence, every corner immensely dark, only with a weak light coming from the stars outside.

She found him in a corner and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. He was sitting alone on the dark, gazing at the stars through a wide window.

He looked around when he heard her footsteps and gave her a tired but genuine smile. "Come sit here with me," he told her quietly, holding out his hand.

She smiled back and walked closer, taking his hand and sitting down until she was settled between his legs. He put his warm arms around her, holding her lovingly and closer to his chest.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worry painting her words. "I woke up and you weren't there. For a second, I thought... I though it had all been a dream. I just-"

"It wasn't a dream, Jem," he cut off gently, noticing her voice failing. "I'm here with you. I'm not gonna leave your side," he assured her, tightening his hold on her.

"Good. Because I don't want you to," she said kindly. "But you weren't there with me. You're not allowed to leave me alone ever again, not even in bed," she joked.

"Why don't you just handcuff yourself to me, then?" he suggested in a funny tone, getting a soft laugh from her. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just couldn't sleep. Every time I tried to close my eyes, I remembered everything you guys told me. About our wedding. Coulson, this Deke guy and our daughter, Elena's arms, Mack being the Director, my death," he paused, taking a deep breath before saying, almost like a whisper, "About Daisy."

Jemma felt his heartbeat increase a little against her back and pulled his arms closer around her, holding his hand tightly, waiting to see if he would continue.

"I just... I'm glad that you told me, you know? Everything. But it's too much. I really don't know how to process it," he said, taking another breath and giving her a light kiss on the nape of the neck. "I can't believe I hurt Daisy," his voice breaking when he said her name.

"I really don't know what to say, Fitz, I'm so sorry. I still don't understand how that happened to you," she whispered. "I feel like I should've noticed it somehow."

"Hey, no. Stop," he interrupted before she could continue. "This isn't your fault. Not at all. I chose not to tell you about the Doctor and that's on me," he hugged her closer once again. "I think I need to find someone to help me before I do something like that again. And I'm not just talking about Daisy. I could hurt anyone without even noticing," Fitz said with a sad voice and Jemma felt her heart tighten for the thousandth time that night.

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes - that comfortable silence that is always present in their relationship - just holding each other and enjoying the feeling of finally being reunited.

Jemma turned her head around a bit to look at his face. He looked younger than the version of himself that had left her - probably because he hadn't been confronted with the fact that he needed to help save the world -, with less bags under his eyes and barely any worry line contourning his beautiful countenance. His eyes had an intense look while staring at the stars and she fell in love with him once again.

He averted his gaze from the window, blue eyes finally gazing lovingly at her. She put a hand on his cheek, letting her fingers graze lightly against his scruff and wishing every moment in their lives could be as peaceful as this one. He leaned down slowly, inching closer, meeting her lips in a soft kiss.

They parted smiling, looking at each other with an inexplicable mix of feelings.

"Look at the stars again," he asked quietly. She obeyed, feeling his arms hold her close again. "Remember how we used to stargaze back at the Academy?" he queried, reminding her of the innocence they used to carry all those years ago. 

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "You pretended you didn't know much about the stars just so I could teach you about them," she recalled, feeling his breath against the back of her neck.

"I always loved to hear you talk about them. You were so fascinated with them it amazed me," he said in a soft tone.

"Have you stopped to think that we finally found that something magnificent in space?" she asked laughing quietly, "We found each other, Fitz."

"We're really extra, aren't we?" he joked, giving her another light kiss on the neck. She felt his hand tremble a bit and held it tightly, wondering if she said something that could've made him nervous or worried. "I'm tired of being separated from you, Jem. I want you with me for the rest of my life," he said, stuttering a little and she breathed deeply.

Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

"Everything you said we would have... our daughter, our family... I want that," he breathed the words against her shoulder. "If you still want that-," he paused and she waited patiently, tears already on the corners of her eyes, "Well, I planned this for 6 months. More than that, actually. But the words just escaped my mind now. So, uh, well... will you marry me, Jemma Simmons?" he finally asked, pronouncing the words as if they were something sacred. "Again," he added with a shaky laugh.

Jemma turned around on his arms with a smile on her face, looking directly into his eyes, staring at his beautiful soul and spoke the same word he once said to her, "Absolutely, Leo Fitz."

He smiled from one ear to another and she mimicked his expression, holding his face between her hands and kissing him deeply. She could feel his smile against her lips and his hand on her hair while his other arm still embraced her warmly.

They parted, needing air, and looked at each other with so much love and admiration. She breathed a laugh, seeing his eyes wet with tears and said "I'm so lucky. Who gets to marry the love of their life twice?"

"I honestly hope this is the last time, though," he joked and she laughed again, snuggling closer against his chest and turning her body to the windown once more. "I can't wait to start our journey together, Jemma. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Fitz," she answered, feeling a surge of love taking place in her heart.

They kept looking at the stars for a while, talking about their plans, their fears and their hopes. They both knew it wasn't gonna be an easy path, but maybe this time they would finally get their happy ending. Or would it be their happy beggining?

Later that night, after they went back to their bunk and held each other in bed, Jemma finally felt like she was home again after so long. She could finally feel his scent, hold his hand, kiss his lips, feel his embrace and touch his soft curls. This time it wasn't a dream, it was a reality. He was right beside her and he wasn't going anywhere. He was hers and she was his and they were exacly where they wanted to be.

She slept with a smile on the corners of her lips, his arms around her hips and his heart beating softly against her ear. After so long looking for him, she could finally sleep peacefully with the man she loved, the promise of a better future painting her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had for some parallels between their proposals from 5x06 and a reference to their conversation about space on 3x17.  
> I'm still coping with everything that happened on the finale and this is what I want to see on season 6, but they're not gonna give it to us :(


End file.
